Cris Velasco
Cris Velasco (born in May 1974) is an American video game and film composer. He has been featured in the God of War ''video game series, with four tracks on the ''God of War, four on the God of War II, and five on the God of War III soundtracks. He also composed music for the videogame based on the original Battlestar Galactica series, Terminator 3: Redemption, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Anderson's Cross, Haze, Splinter Cell: Double Agent (main theme only), Clive Barker's Jericho ''and is credited with doing additional music for Van Helsing. He is also credited to doing the game score for ''Hellgate: London with fellow PROTOTYPE composer Sascha Dikiciyan in 2007. In 2009 he and Dikiciyan also scored the soundtrack for the game PROTOTYPE ''and the upcoming game [[PROTOTYPE 2|''PROTOTYPE 2]]. Biography Cris Velasco is one of the most in-demand composers in the video game industry today. An accomplished classical and rock guitarist, Velasco is a graduate of the famed UCLA School of Music with a degree in Music Composition. He began his career as an orchestrator for several Disney animated films before turning his attention to his childhood passion, video games. His debut into the gaming industry began in 2003 when he was presented with an opportunity to score parts of the game Battlestar Galactica. The success of this project led to his work on other major titles including Maximo vs. Army of Zin, Van Helsing, and Terminator 3: Redemption, as well as the award-winning God of War. Games Credited * TERA (2017), GameForge 4D Gmbh * Resident Evil 7: Biohazard ''(2017), Capcom * ''Battleborn ''(2016), 2K Games * ''Darksiders ''(2010), THQ Inc. * ''God of War III ''(2010), Sony Computer Entertainment America, Inc. * ''Monday Night Combat ''(2010), Uber Entertainment * ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010), Blizzard Entertainment Europe * TRON: Evolution (''2010), Disney Interactive Studios * ''Borderlands (2009), 2K Games * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009), Electronic Arts, Inc. * Prototype (2009), Activision Publishing, Inc. * SpyHunter: Nowhere to Run ''(2009), Noviy Disk * ''Haze ''(2008), Ubisoft, Inc. * ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (''2008), Midway Games, Inc. * ''Beowulf: The Game ''(2007), Ubisoft Entertainment SA * ''Clive Barker's Jericho ''(2007), Codemasters Software Company Limited, The * ''God of War II ''(2007), Sony Computer Entertainment America, Inc. * ''Hellgate: London (2007), Namco Bandai Games America Inc. * John Woo presents Stranglehold ''(2007), Midway Games, Inc. * ''Marvel Ultimate Alliance (Special Edition) (2007), Activision Publishing, Inc. * Stuntman: Ignition ''(2007), THQ Inc. * ''TMNT ''(2007), Ubisoft, Inc. * ''BattleZone ''(2006), Atari, Inc. * ''Dark Messiah: Might and Magic ''(2006), Ubisoft, Inc. * ''Jaws: Unleashed (2006), Majesco Entertainment Company * Marvel Ultimate Alliance (2006), Activision Publishing, Inc. * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006), Ubisoft, Inc. * God of War ''(2005), Sony Computer Entertainment America, Inc. * ''Terminator 3: The Redemption (2004), Atari, Inc. * Van Helsing (2004), Vivendi Universal Games, Inc. List of Awards * AIAS Interactive Achievement Award 2005: Winner, Outstanding Achievement in Original Music Composition * GameSpot 2005: Winner, Best Original Music Award * GameZone 2005: Winner, Best Original Score of the Year * IGN 2005: Winner, Best Original Score Award * GANG Awards 2005: Winner, Music of the Year,Audio of the Year,Best Interactive Score, and Best Cinematic Audio * GANG Awards 2004: Finalist, Music of the Year and “Best Live Recording * GANG Award 2003: Winner, Rookie of the Year Trivia * An extraordinarily versatile composer, Velasco also writes original soundtracks for independent films and scores commercials for high-profile clients such as Toyota, Disney, Patron, Staples, and Mattel. His music has been used by New Wave Entertainment, NFL Films, Nickelodeon, the NBA, and the Family Channel, to name a few. In addition, he was also recently selected to write for the new Monday Night Football theme currently airing on ESPN. * In 2005, Velasco joined forces with Composer/Sound Designer Sascha Dikiciyan, who scored James Bond: Tomorrow Never Dies and Quake II ''and ''Quake III Arena franchises. Together, the two have collaborated on a dozen game titles in the past year including ''Splinter Cell 4, Spy Hunter: Nowhere to Run, Dark Messiah, Hellgate: London, and God of War 2 ''titles. Their music was recently released on the Associated Production Music (APM) Endgame Music Library, a collection of original music cues created by many of the most successful video game music composers in the industry. External links * Cris Velasco's profile on the internet movie database * Cris Velasco's professional website * Interview with Cris Velasco * Cris Velasco's profile on MobyGames * Cris Velasco's profile at RAWG.io * Cris Velasco's on Twitter * Interview for Prototype with Cris Velasco Category:Article stubs Category:Development Team